


Seventeen Steps

by frangipane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Music, The Seventeen Steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipane/pseuds/frangipane





	Seventeen Steps

There are seventeen steps leading up to 221B. Ten steps leading up from the landing, then a right turn before the last seven steps.

Sherlock told John once that pressure on each of the steps yields a slightly different tone. He even attempted to compose some pieces on his violin to mimic the effect made by frequent visitors to the flat: “a variation on _The Carnival of the Animals_ by Saint-Saëns”.  

Mycroft after The Lion - _“an ego to match, but far sparser mane”_ , Lestrade after The Tortoises - _“the plod”_ he had noted with a smirk, Anderson after The Wild Asses - no comment there except for a rather cruel derisive chuckle, and Mrs. Hudson after The Hens - “ _for reasons obvious even to Anderson …_ ”

“What about me?” John asked. Sherlock gazed at John slyly, and said “The Elephant.”

“WHAT? Are you saying I lumber up the steps? If I do, and if I sometimes have to pause and catch my breath on the turning, it is because _someone_ has to bring up the milk and the groceries. Those don’t just convey themselves up via magic, you know …”

Sherlock simply laughed, and smothered John’s huff of indignation by drawing him close against his chest.

In any event, John is currently loping up the steps two at a time in what Sherlock has christened “The Kangeroos” - four bounds up the first flight, hand on the banister in a slight twist on the fifth bound to propel himself smoothly into the sixth bound …

And on the ninth and final bound, which covers only a single seventeenth step, he launches himself into Sherlock’s waiting arms.

“Welcome home, John.” 

“Did you miss me, Sherlock?”


End file.
